In a computer network, network switching devices (switches) interconnect to form a path for transmitting information between an originator and a recipient. A routing mechanism, or protocol, defines switching logic that forwards the transmitted information in the form of packets between the switches as a series of “hops” along a path. At each switch, the switching logic identifies the next switch, or hop, in the path using an identifier such as a MAC address. Shortest Path Bridging (SPB) is a routing mechanism having switching logic such that each switch advertises the nodes it knows about to all the other switches, and eventually all the switches in the network have the same picture of the network and therefore can forward frames to the next hop in the shortest path.
SPB is defined in IEEE-802.1aq: IEEE standard for Shortest Path Bridging, and operates in conjunction with IEEE-802.1ah: IEEE standard for Provider Backbone Bridging, sometimes referred to as Mac-in-Mac encapsulation. Both SPB and SPBM forward packets on shortest path trees with minimum path cost as a first order tie-breaker, where for any pair of nodes A and B, the unicast path for A to B is the exact reverse of the path from B to A (reverse path congruency), and all multicast traffic between the two nodes follows the unicast path (multicast and unicast congruency). These are extensions to fundamental Ethernet forwarding properties in IEEE bridged networks.
SPB technology allows a network administrator to easily form mesh networks that distribute load more evenly across the network topology since it can mitigate bottlenecks at core links for traffic that only needs to go from one distribution switch to another. Shortest Path Bridging (SPB, SPBM) technology is being adopted in Ethernet based data networks to enable Layer-2 and Layer-3 network virtualization. These networks are expected to continue to deliver business critical services even when a variety of network faults occur (or when maintenance operations are performed on the network).